Cita
by Coona
Summary: •Viñeta; En el momento en que los dos se encontraban mirando las estrellas, Kagome pregunto inocentemente: "Inuyasha, ¿se supone que esto era una cita?"


_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a __Rumiko Takahashi & si hay algo parecido a esto es mera coincidencia _

**S**ummary: Viñeta.- En el momento en que los dos se encontraban mirando las estrellas, Kagome pregunto inocentemente: "Inuyasha, ¿se supone que esto era una cita?"

**C**ita

.

.

.

— ¡No! — grito Inuyasha mientras trataba de tomar la mochila amarilla de la mano de Kagome — ¡Ya te dije que no te irás! ¡Ugh, eres tan necia! Aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y ninguna de esas cosas involucra esa gemetria

— Geometría — corrigió Kagome haciendo fuerzas para recuperar la mochila — tengo muchos exámenes atrasados y casi todos son de geometría. En verdad, necesito, necesito estos tres días para estudiar y luego volveré y buscare los fragmentos como tu desees

— Tonta, ya te dije que no — dijo Inuyasha tomando completamente la mochila y luego se encaminaba tranquilamente hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede

— ¡Inuyasha! — grito Kagome fuertemente a la vez que corría detrás de él — ¡Devuélveme la mochila! — mientras Inuyasha iba caminando e ignorando a Kagome, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Disfrutaba ver a Kagome de esa manera — ¡Inuyasha! ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Osuwari!

En un segundo el hanyō ya se encontraba en el suelo. Kagome se acerco sonriendo astutamente y tomo la mochila que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de Inuyasha

— Nos vemos en tres días — se despidió tiernamente, lo único que se gano fue esa mirada asesina de Inuyasha — No te enojes, Inuyasha — le dijo sonriendo

— Desgraciada — Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada — ¿De qué demonios te ríes? — pregunto el medio demonio parándose del suelo para encararla

— ¡Es que te veías demasiado gracioso diciendo "desgraciada" mientras tu cabeza estaba en el suelo! ¡Lo único que podía ver eran tus adorables orejitas que se movían! — exclamo la muchacha volviendo a reir

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse y llevar una mano a sus orejas pensando porque Kagome encontraba adorable sus orejas. Las toco una vez y no encontró nada especial en ellas

— ¿Por qué encuentras…— cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante vio que el pozo aparecia esa típica luz — ¡Estúpida Kagome!

.

.

.

— Inuyasha, ella dijo tres días — recordó Shippo mientras dibujaba tiernamente con los crayones que Kagome le había dado — ¿Acaso eres tan tonto que no sabes contar? — Inuyasha inmediatamente se paro para buscar a Shippo, aunque este se escondió detrás de Miroku

— Inuyasha, tranquilízate — dijo el monje calmadamente

— ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! — grito Inuyasha mientras salía de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraban

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Sango reprimiendo una risa

— Yo… eh… voy… — el orgullo de Inuyasha simplemente no podía revelar que iba a buscar a Kagome. No querían que supiera lo desesperado que estaba porque Kagome volviera — ¡¿Qué les importa? — fue lo único que dijo al no encontrar una excusa decente y corrió hacia donde estaba el pozo

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo que no está? — pregunto gruñendo mientras Souta ponía una cara de miedo

— ¡Oh, Inuyasha! — en ese momento llego la Sra Higurashi con unas bolsas de mercado en sus manos, una vez que deposito las bolsas en el suelo fue a saludar a Inuyasha — ¿qué haces acá? — pregunto curiosa

— Vine a buscar a Kagome — admitió un poco sonrojado — Debe estar en el colegio en ese examen de geometria — el hanyō recordaba vagamente donde quedaba el lugar donde Kagome se tenia que enfrentar a esos malditos exámenes, además él ya conocía su aroma perfectamente asi que siempre la encontraría

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Kagome nunca podría liberarse de él

— ¡Oh, Kagome no esta en el colegio! Ayer fue y se dio cuenta de que no hay clases esta semana porque algo le paso al colegio, creo que se rompió algo — dijo la Sra Higurashi

— ¿Entonces no tiene ese estúpido examen? — pregunto Inuyasha con cara de incredulidad

— Nop — contesto alegremente la mama de Kagome

— ¡¿Entonces porque demonios no ha vuelto? ¡Tenemos que matar a Naraku y muchas cosas más! — no pudo evitar gritar, aunque se sorprendió cuando la mama de Kagome empezó a reír.

— ¡Tus orejitas se mueven! — Inuyasha rodo los ojos, de tal palo, tal astilla

— ¿Entonces donde esta? Sé que no esta en esta casa… — dijo olfateando el olor en el aire

— Ohh, fue a salir con Hojo — dijo la Sra Higurashi — ¿Tienen hambre? creo que compre algunas cosas… — fue a la cocina a buscar los aperitivos, mientras dejaba al hanyō boca abierta

— ¿Qué pasa amigo con orejas de perro? — pregunto Souta mirándolo fijamente

— ¿Kagome salió con Hojo? — Inuyasha comenzó a transformar sus manos en puño por el coraje. ¡Claro! Él se quedaba en la época feudal protegiendo a la aldea y ella salía con Hojo — ¡Estúpida Kagome! ¿Y que fueron a hacer?

— Oh… están en una cita — informo el hermanito pequeño

— ¿Qué es una cita? — pregunto Inuyasha frunciendo su ceño

— ¿No sabes lo que es una cita? — Souta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Inuyasha le dio una mirada extraña, ¿Por qué él debería saber de esas cosas del mundo de Kagome? — una cita es cuando un se juntan dos personas para conocerse o para pasar un buen rato, en la cita se divierten y se cortejan para finalmente ser novios

— ¡¿Ser novios? — pregunto Inuyasha atónito, no pudo evitar pensar en Kagome en los brazos de ese estúpido chico. ¿Para eso se había ido Kagome? ¿Quería ser la novia de ese chico?

Gruño fuertemente

No, Kagome era suya… solo que aun no había una declaración oficial

— ¿Sabes a donde fueron? —pregunto Inuyasha conteniendo su ira inicial

— Creo que fueron a ver una película, seguramente después a comer algo — dijo Souta despreocupado — ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya estaba en el marco de la puerta para salir

— Obviamente voy a buscarla, ella no puede desperdiciar el tiempo así — aunque la verdad no Inuyasha no quería que Kagome desperdiciara el tiempo con alguien que no era él — ¿Me quieres acompañar?

— ¡Iuuuw! ¡No! No quiero ver como mi hermana se besa con un chico — fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina

Inuyasha salió de la casa, quería seguir a Kagome para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego recordó las palabras de Souta

"No quiero ver como mi hermana se besa con un chico"

Inmediatamente los pasos de Inuyasha cambiaron para dirigirse al pozo

— Yo tampoco quiero ver como Kagome besa un chico — murmuro antes de lanzarse al pozo

.

.

.

— ¡Llegue! — grito Kagome tratando de salir del pozo

— ¡Ven! — sintió una mano que la levantaba para sacarla del pozo. Cuando la chica toco con sus pies el suelo, Inuyasha le tapo los ojos con una de sus manos y la llevo a un lugar

— Inuyasha — canturreo la joven con voz angelical — me estas obligando a decir una palabra que no te va a gustar

— ¡Callate, Kagome! — pidió mientras seguía caminando. Se escucho un bufido de la chica

— Osu… — iba a decir, pero Inuyasha le tapo la boca. El hanyō se sonrojo al sentir el contacto de los labios de Kagome

— ¿Puedes callarte? — pregunto él con voz suave mientras retiraba sus manos

— Inuyasha… — comenzó a decir con tono de reproche, pero luego al ver lo que estaba frente suyo se maravillo. Estaban en una parte del bosque donde todo estaba rodeado de flores, en el suelo estaba una especie de manta y unos pecados fritos encima — ¿Quién hizo esto? — pregunto a la vez que se acercaba y se sentaba encima de la manta

— Pues yo, tonta — contesto Inuyasha sentándose al lado de Kagome — come un pescado, sé que no es gran cosa pero…

— ¡Es una gran cosa! — exclamo Kagome mirándolo con ternura — me preparaste una cena en un lugar lindo…muchas gracias, Inuyasha, es un gesto muy lindo

— ¡Keh! — Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha.

Comenzaron a comer en un silencio cómodo, después de unos momentos ella se recostó y su acompañante la miro

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? — pregunto en un murmullo

— Tonta…¿acaso no puedo hacerlo? — replico con nerviosismo, pero al ver que ella seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en él decidió confesar — fui a buscarte y Souta me dijo que estabas en una cita… y me explico lo que hacían en las citas

Su cuerpo volvió a sentir la rabia y los celos, pero inesperadamente sintió la mano de Kagome acariciando su mano suavemente

— No paso nada con Hojo — no sabía porque, pero para ella era necesario aclararlo — esa cita solo la acepte porque sentía que se lo debía, pero nada más

— ¡Keh! — fue lo único que respondió Inuyasha, aunque obviamente se sentía bastante aliviado

Kagome seguía siendo suya

— Inuyasha… — llamo nuevamente Kagome — ¿Se supone que esto era una cita?

— Ehh… — el corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a palpitar más rápido — ¿qué pasa si lo fuera? — en estos momentos le era difícil mantener esa fachada ruda

— Te besaría — contestos simplemente la muchacha. Tomo un profundo respiro y se acerco al hanyō. Ambos estaban sentado, pero Inuyasha rehusaba mirarla — Inuyasha… ¿esto fue una cita?

— S… si — Kagome no pudo evitar reír mientras se abalanzaba con fuerza hacia Inuyasha quedando ella encima de él — Te amo — murmuro antes de besarlo.

Para los dos fue una sensación sublime, los labios de ella acariciaban a los de él; ella dulcemente acariciaba la cara de Inuyasha, mientras que él acariciaba su cintura. Los dos trataron de que el beso durara lo máximo

— Yo también, Kagome— volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mas pasión. Sus lenguas jugueteaban juntas y sus manos se atrevían a conocer más lugares

— ¡Dios, esta es la mejor cita de todo el mundo! — no puede evitar decir entre besos — gracias, Inuyasha

— Kagome. No hables. Besame — pidió Inuyasha y ella obviamente rio

— Como gustes — dijo volviendo a capturar sus labios

.

.

.

**Hellou *u* bueno, este es mi primer one-shot de Inuyasha y hace,uhm, cinco minutos lo termine, asi que esta recien salido del horno*dies* ultimamente he vuelto a reencontrarme con este anime porque lo veia cuando chica en el CartoonNetwork, el cual es uno de mis favoritos *u* asi que, bue, no creo que sea lo ultimo que escriba de Inuyasha porque en verdad me encanta y he leido algunos fics y tengo varias ideas... so. ¡Gracias por leerme! sean feliz y ramen para tods! **

**¡Ls quiero!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás (8)_


End file.
